


Follow me down

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Series: Say It [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finger Sucking, Halloween Costumes, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sawamura Daichi is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Daichi, as is par for the course, is very aware of the effect he has on Kuroo, because each time he catches Kuroo looking, he smirks and pretends like he isn’t responsible for Kuroo’s sudden and intense horniness for demons.Before long, though, he’s leaning into’s Kuroo’s side and whispering into his ear.“Want to go to my room?”----Alternate Title: Kuroo Tetsurou and the goddamned horns
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Say It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275722
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	Follow me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



“Bro, are you Lara Croft?”

“Bokuto,” Kuroo says, tired after having to clarify his costume ten times already, “Not every fucking character in green shorts and tanktop is Lara croft.”

“Why not,” Bokuto counters, tossing a shrimp chip in his mouth and wiping his hands on his superman costume’s cape. “She’s sexy.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “She’s not _that_ sexy.”

Bokuto snorts and takes a sip of his soda. “You’re bitter because you could never be as sexy as she is.”

Kuroo turns to him with an affronted gasp. “I thought you were my Bro! How could you say such mean things to me?”

Bokuto just laughs and wanders off to find Akaashi, leaving Kuroo all alone in a room full of people he doesn’t know much about apart from the fact that they were all athletes.

He stands by himself and judges the costumes, slowly sipping from his can of apple chuhai. He’d been told other members of the volleyball club would show up, but so far he’s only seen Bokuto, and at the rate the night’s progressing, he’s probably going to leave before the others show up. 

“Kuroo, there you are!” 

He looks up when he hears his name screamed above the music, and finds Suga pushing past some people, hitting them in the face with his _giant_ , fluffy, white angel wings. There’s a sparkly little gold halo above his head, and he’s wearing a white choker and a white mesh shirt, with white leather pants and white boots.

“Wow,” Kuroo whistles low, giving him a onceover. “You really committed to this angel thing.”

“Of course I did,” Suga puffs up and turns around to show off his wings. “Touch it! It’s really soft.”

Kuroo obliges. “It really is soft,” he says, pushing some of the disturbed feathers back into place. “Did you make this?” 

“Yes, I had Daichi help.” Suga looks around. “Where is he anyway? He said he was going to get a drink.”

“The kitchen’s pretty crowded so I’m guessing he might be a while.”

Suga groans. “Well, fuck. Anyway,” he says, turning a critical eye on Kuroo’s costume. “Lara—”

“Is that Natural Killer cell?” a new voice says.

Kuroo turns to congratulate the newcomer for having good sense, but all his words fly right out of his brain at the sight of Daichi decked up in black leather pants, boots, a goddamn black collar, and suspender-type _body harness_. With chains attached to it. There’s cropped gloves. There’s red fucking ram horns curling over his head. There’s small black wings visible over his shoulders. 

“Y-yeah,” Kuroo finally squeaks out, keeping his eyes square on Daichi’s face when they so badly keep wanting to slide back down to the… everything. “How did you know?”

“You kept spamming the chat with screencaps and immunology factoids,” Daichi laughs.

Suga makes a face. “You read those?”

Kuroo gasps in outrage again. “You _didn’t_?”

“My capacity for biology maxed out in highschool.” Suga shrugs. “That’s why I’m a political science major now.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi join them just as Kuroo’s about to make a smart-ass remark. Oikawa is wearing a UA highschool girls uniform with thigh highs, and Iwaizumi is wearing another uniform… Shiketsu highschool’s girls uniform, judging by the hat on his head. 

They make it work.

“Don’t say a word,” Iwaizumi snarls the minute he sees Suga. 

“Iwa-chan lost a bet,” Oikawa cheerfully informs them. 

“It wasn’t even a bet,” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“Are you wearing panties?” Kuroo asks, because of course.

“Yes!” Oikawa says, exactly as Iwaizumi yells “You can’t just _ask_ that!”

Iwaizumi puts both hands on his face and his entire posture droops. 

Before they can start bickering, Kuroo slips away to get more chuhai. When he returns, Daichi’s leaning against the wall and observing the party. The others aren’t there.

“Hey, where’d everyone go?” Kuroo asks, looking straight into the crowd. Daichi’s body has built up a slight sheen of sweat with how warm it is in the room, and it’s a bit too much for Kuroo’s feeble heart and overexcited loins. 

“Dancing,” Daichi says. “I wanted to wait for you so you wouldn’t get left behind.”

“Awww!” Kuroo grabs Daichi by his shoulder and shakes him a little. The thin chains attached to his harness shimmer in the dimmed fluorescent lights. Kuroo swallows and turns away. “Thank you, Sawamura. I really appreciate that.”

“No problem.”

“Say, did you really read all my Cells at Work spam?”

Daichi shrugs. “Yes, but if you quizzed me on what a B cell does I wouldn’t remember. I just know what they all look like.”

“Aww Sa’mura,” he coos, warm with the knowledge that Daichi was probably the only one that actually read all his excited messages in the group chat. “Do you want to watch it with me? I can give you a crash course in immunology while we’re at it.”

“No thanks.”

They stand and banter for a bit till Suga reappears and drags them to where the rest of the volleyball club has congregated. Akaashi is dressed as a skeleton. Terushima is wearing their University’s basketball team uniform, and Kuroo thinks he recognises the name on the back but isn't sure.

They dance with the others, and Daichi sticks close to Kuroo. Every time Kuroo looks at him he’s set on fire by the sinful sight that Daichi makes, with his curved horns and the sexy gloves that stop right at the center of his palms. 

And that collar. That collar makes Kuroo want to put his name on it to stake his claim.

Daichi, as is par for the course, is very aware of the effect he has on Kuroo, because each time he catches Kuroo looking, he smirks and pretends like he isn’t responsible for Kuroo’s sudden and intense horniness for demons.

Before long, though, he’s leaning into’s Kuroo’s side and whispering into his ear. 

“Want to go to my room?”

Kuroo can’t nod fast enough.

-

Their walk from the party to Daichi’s room is a bit of a blur, but the next thing Kuroo knows he’s being laid flat on his back and Daichi is climbing over him to sit on his hips. He bends down to seal their lips together and Kuroo moans, his hands rucking up Daichi’s coat to rub his bare skin. Daichi obliges by taking his coat off entirely. The roll of his broad shoulders spikes Kuroo’s arousal.

“I feel like I’m really being seduced by an incubus,” he says, running a finger along the curve of one of Daichi’s fake horns.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Daichi asks as he fiddles with his heavy silver buckle.

“No, it’s sexy.” Kuroo grins. “Too bad I’m not wearing like, a priest outfit, or a sexy nun. Then we could turn this into a _real_ roleplay.” 

Daichi snorts. “I don’t think I’m really into that kind of thing.”

Kuroo shrugs one shoulder and reaches to help Daichi with his buckle as well. It really shouldn’t be so difficult to open one fucking belt buckle. “You won’t know till you try it,” he says, and tugs at the buckle that Daichi is struggling with. 

“I suppose that’s fair,” he responds, and takes his hands out of the way so Kuroo can figure it out for him. 

“What the fuck is this buckle,” Kuroo mutters, sitting up a little so he can see what he’s doing. “Is it stuck?”

Daichi watches Kuroo’s hands as he pries apart the latching mechanism. “Don’t break your nails.”

“I work in a lab, I _have_ no nails.”

“That just means you’re accidentally going to hurt your—oh you got it.”

Kuroo cheers softly as he pulls the belt off and tosses it on the floor next to the bed. Once that’s off, Daichi gets his wings, boots, socks and pants off as well, and they fuse their mouths together again. Daichi settles his weight on Kuroo's lap, and before long sitting turns into grinding till Kuroo can feel his underwear getting wet inside his costume shorts. 

It’s easy enough to take it off, and he does, taking his briefs off with it. Daichi moves to let him manoeuvre.

“I have condoms,” Daichi says, looking at him in that calm, steady manner of his, eyebrows raised in a question.

“That’s good,” Kuroo replies. He knows it’s the wrong answer, but he doesn’t know what the right one is, exactly. “Condoms are good.”

Daichi doesn’t roll his eyes but Kuroo can bet it’s a close call. “Do you want to fuck me, Kuroo?”

Oh, _there_ was the right answer. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

When Daichi gives in and rolls his eyes Kuroo can’t even defend himself. Instead, he hooks his fingers in the waistband of Daichi’s underwear and pulls it down, revealing the angle of his hip bone. 

Daichi puts both his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders and arches into his hand. “You can take it off.” 

So Kuroo does, sliding it down and tugging it off his legs completely, and Daichi takes off the chains that had been hanging on his body. Kuroo mourns it a little because it had been very sexy, but he knows getting them out of the way is a good idea from a practical standpoint, so he doesn’t protest.

And now they’re both capital N Naked, save for Daichi’s gloves and his collar and his god _damn_ horns.

Which technically isn’t capital N naked but that’s not the point.

Daichi leans over to shuffle in his bedside drawer, and Kuroo raises himself on his elbows so he can kiss along his shoulder and just under the collar, tugging at the band of dark leather with his teeth and then pressing more kisses under his jaw. He smells good, and his skin is so warm, and his weight on top of him is so delightfully solid. Kuroo hums his contentment into Daichi’s neck, and is rewarded with Daichi sitting back and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Here,” he says, handing two little foiled squares to Kuroo. “Your pick.”

Kuroo picks the red one, just because. “These aren’t flavored, are they?”

Daichi tosses the unwanted condom back on the table and pours some lube into his hand. “No, they’re just plain latex. Is that fine?”

“It’s fine.” Kuroo tears it open and rolls it onto himself, watching as Daichi rubs his lubed fingers together and readies to prep himself, rising to kneel over Kuroo. “Hey, can I? Help?”

Daichi pauses. “You know how?”

Kuroo sputters. “Do you think I’m a virgin?”

“I’ve wondered but I didn’t want to ask because it’s not really my business.” Daichi shrugs, sitting back down on his thighs. “So you aren’t?”

“No!” Kuroo is indignant and a little disheartened that Daichi thinks he has no game. “I’ve had sex before. More than once. And the both of us came.”

“I believe you, you don’t have to get so defensive.” He smiles and takes Kuroo’s hand, kissing his knuckles before he turns it around and squirts some lube onto his fingers. “I’m all yours.”

“I’ll cherish you forever,” Kuroo says. It’s supposed to be a joke but damn if it doesn’t sound a bit too enthusiastic.

“I’m very flattered,” Daichi chuckles, kneeling again. He leans forward and puts his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, burying his face in Kuroo’s hair. “Okay.”

Something about the way Daichi hides himself makes Kuroo want to treat him extra gently.

“Your hair smells nice,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Daichi’s jaw. With his unlubed hand he pulls him closer, and lightly trails his thumb over his hip and down to the cleft of his ass. “Let me know if it hurts.”

“I will,” Daichi chuckles, so Kuroo takes it as confirmation and gently pushes one finger in. 

Daichi clenches but relaxes quickly, and his breathing stays even.

Kuroo shallowly thrusts his finger a couple times and Daichi sighs.

“At this rate you’ll only be done tomorrow.”

“I just wanted—”

“That’s really sweet of you, but—” Daichi pulls back and smiles down at him, giving his ear a playful tug “—you can go faster than that. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable.”

Kuroo pouts but resumes prep at a more reasonable pace. “You’re really impatient today, huh Sawamura? Eager to have me?”

“You are so much more sexy when you’re not saying terrible lines,” Daichi says, rolling his eyes and smirking even when Kuroo has three fingers in him. He tugs Kuroo’s earlobe gently and traces the shell of his ear. “You’re watching the wrong kind of porn, baby.” 

If the ear-play is making Kuroo short circuit, the pet name completely fries his board. 

Kuroo doesn’t even want to know what kind of expression he’s making because Daichi is quietly laughing at him.

“Okay, I think I should be good,” he mutters, pulling Kuroo’s hand away. “Kuroo?”

“I— yeah, okay, let me just,” Kuroo stutters and fumbles for the lube so he can pour some onto his cock and give it a couple strokes.

Daichi leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth before he noses up to his ear. “Fuck me, Kuroo,” he murmurs, hands tightening on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Kuroo whispers. His field of vision is mostly obscured by Daichi’s shoulder and chest, but he curls one hand around his own cock and places the other on Daichi’s hip and pushes him down slowly till he can stroke his tip over Daichi’s entrance a couple of times. “You ready?”

Daichi nods against him, and Kuroo pushes him further down, holding his cock in place till he feels it push past the resistance and slip inside.

Kuroo holds his breath till Daichi is fully seated on him, and _god_ it’s _so warm_ and _so good_. 

Daichi takes a few moments to adjust, with his face still pressed to the side of Kuroo’s head. “That’s good,” he mutters, arms tightening around Kuroo’s shoulders for a moment before he pulls back and gives him his little half-smirk-half-smile that turns into a needy expression when Kuroo rolls his hips. “You feel really good, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s hands find their place on Daichi’s hips as Daichi’s own settle on his chest as he rides him, starting slow and quickly picking the pace up before suddenly slowing down to a sensual roll of his hips, tightening and relaxing around him. Kuroo groans, and he uses his grip to deliberately pull him down and grind up against him. Daichi’s head lolls back and a ragged exhale escapes his gritted teeth as Kuroo rubs his prostate, and the sound drives Kuroo crazy.

Watching him sitting on top of him makes Kuroo feel faint and quite a bit thankful.

It strikes Kuroo how gorgeous and… _regal_ Daichi looks like this. He really hadn’t been kidding when he thought he looked like an incubus, because like this, sweaty and flushed and with his hair sticking up, he looks the personification of sin, and Kuroo would gladly let him suck his life force out of him if it meant that he could fuck him even _once_.

A little overcome with emotion, he cups Daichi’s face with his hand, and Daichi's eyes widen a little before they go half-lidded.

He brings both his own hands up to cradle Kuroo’s hand against his cheek, and Kuroo notes with a little thrill how pretty his own long, slightly knobby fingers look against Daichi’s tan skin, peeking out between his thicker fingers.

“You feel so good,” Kuroo says, his tone reverent. He pulls at Daichi’s lower lip with his thumb, pressing down on it a little just to feel how soft and full it is, before he’s pushing past his lips and against his teeth. Daichi drops his jaw just a little, and he runs his thumb against the edges of his upper teeth, and then further in, against his tongue and the warm, slippery inside of his cheek.

Daichi latches on, and his eyes fall closed as his breath leaves him with a quiet moan.

Kuroo feels his own breath shudder out of him at Daichi’s visceral response.

Daichi sucks on Kuroo’s thumb like it’s a delicacy to be savored, with only the barest hint of suction but bucketfuls of desire. Kuroo pulls his hand out of Daichi’s grip, gently and with an apologetic smile he’s sure Daichi can’t even see with how his eyes are barely open. He replaces his thumb with two of his fingers, and Daichi goes back to his enjoyment, licking, nibbling, and sucking on them.

Then he reaches for Kuroo’s other hand, and Kuroo meets him halfway, because of course he's going to accommodate Daichi any way he can. Instead of bringing it to his mouth, though, Daichi pushes it down and molds it to cup his hard on. Kuroo forgets to move his hips.

“Touch me too,” he says, with Kuroo's fingers against his top lip.

“I’m almost there,” Kuroo mutters, increasing the pace of his thrusts and jacking Daichi off too. He comes first with a groan, curling up off the bed a little when Daichi squeezes around him. 

“Daichi, fuck,” he groans, pulling out of Daichi and sitting up to pull him closer. He jerks him with quick strokes, and Daichi comes, panting through Kuroo's fingers in his mouth as he hunches over and spills between them.

When he straightens, he looks a little out of it, still holding on to Kuroo's hand. Kuroo gently cups his cheek again, smearing saliva in a little arc. Neither of them mind.

“Damn, baby,” Daichi says, a smile tugging his lips even as his words waver with his erratic breathing.

“You don’t say.” Kuroo smiles, pulling the horns off his head and pulling him down so he's draped over his chest. “We should clean up.”

Daichi kisses his chest and smiles against his skin. “We should.”

Neither of them move a muscle for a good long while, though.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you jade for being so supportive always! I love you!  
> Title is from the song [Say It.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZe5K1DN4ec) I also drew Daichi's costume. however I am no artist.[So.](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro/status/1216530401558192128)  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/itsairybro) if you like! I talk about KuroDai a lot.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
